The present invention relates to a clamping assembly, and, more particularly, to a clamping assembly for use in clamping guide rails to support structure of a conveyor system.
Conveyor systems are commonly employed for transporting containers during the filling, sealing and/or labelling process and typically include guide or side rails to guide and contain the containers as they move along a moveable track. Since the conveyor track may extend a significant distance, a plurality of clamping block assemblies are provided to support and hold the guide rails at various locations along the track.
When a variety of products are to be processed with a single conveyor system, it is often necessary to adjust the position of the guide rails depending upon the size and type of product, whether it is a container or some other component. Thus, it may be necessary to move the guide rails toward or away from the center of the track or upwardly or downwardly with respect to the track so as to insure that the products are guided adequately by the guide rails.
In adjusting the guide rails, each clamping block assembly must be individually manually adjusted to accommodate the particular product being processed. Typical clamping block assemblies include a bracket bolted to the conveyor support structure, a first pin extending vertically from the bracket, a clamping block frictionally engaged with the first pin and a second pin frictionally engaged with the clamping block and extending in a direction transverse to the first pin. A distal end of the second pin typically includes a clamp for receiving and holding one or more guide rails. The vertical position of the second pin and thus the guide rail, may be adjusted by moving the clamping block, together with the second pin, with respect to the first pin. The lateral position of the second pin and thus the guide rail, may be adjusted by moving the second pin with respect to the clamping block.
Certain conventional clamping block assemblies require that each pin be independently adjusted, which is time consuming and may require the use of special tools. Other assemblies are adapted to simultaneously unlock the pins to facilitate the adjustments, but recently proposed structures of this type require a two-handed release which makes it difficult to maintain the assembly in a desired position during locking. For example, it is difficult to maintain the proper vertical and horizontal positions of the pins while clamping the pins to the clamping block; therefore, adjusting the guide rails for particular product containers with this type of assembly may be at times difficult and time consuming.
Another deficiency of many conventional clamping block assemblies is that they have complicated configurations resulting in structural irregularities, including cavities and notches formed in surfaces thereof. Further, in certain assemblies, screw threads or other mechanical components may be exposed. As a result, dirt and debris can collect in the cavities, notches and the like, making the assembly difficult to clean. This in turn can create problems in meeting Food and Drug Administration (FDA) regulations.